


WHAT NOW?

by lila_luscious1



Series: LOVE ME FOR LIFE [1]
Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Repata's journey from un-requited feelings, to NOW-requited feelings, to it's kindof late to be in your feelings (now I'm ENGAGED) to how do I fix this, to PLEASEGOD, just one more chance (to show him how I feel). Semi-slow burn from Tashaand Edgar to REPATA.REPATA-centric





	WHAT NOW?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Jem4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem4ever/gifts), [quiethurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiethurricane/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [The_Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [Crazygremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazygremlin/gifts), [Repata_stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repata_stories/gifts), [Repatablind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repatablind/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts), [Natteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natteve/gifts), [adangerousbond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adangerousbond/gifts), [agentemaria4722](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemaria4722/gifts), [Pink_lemonade19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_lemonade19/gifts), [Madita1908](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madita1908/gifts), [AshleTorres318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleTorres318/gifts).

> Dear Zapta/Reade 'shippers' you all know that this is one of top ten couples in this  
fandom-I'd usually dive right into their established romance, maybe a 🤰or 👶  
or 👶👶...I wanted to try my hand at adding a bit of angst, and a slow burn. Forgive  
me: any alluding to outside romances (except for Meg) I'll keep in the background

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reade's STATE DEPARTMENT Friend, Jonathan, stops by the NYO to give Reade the news  
about favor Reade asked him (facilitate a legal residency for Meg Butani)...the news isn't good.

Reade: J-Didn't expect to see you so soon

Jonathan: I know Brother, look, we need to talk-privatetly...I mean extra, extra, on the 'QT', SUPER HUSH HUSH

Reade: A'ight,Agent Cryptic-in here, this is a secure room"

Jonathan: You don't need me to tell you that the political climate has changed-900 thousand degrees-based on the bull-shit being fostered from  
the White Castle. FAT BOY is on a tear...  
Reade: Yup

Jonathan: And... and everything I do is under more intense scrutiny now, including sensitive immigration issues.

Reade: I get it

Jonathan: Brother that favor you needed...for "M"-x-nay on the going forward-ay, Ed. My hands are tied. I can't break the rules right now.

Reade: Whoa, whoa, whoa. No one asked you to break any rules.

Jonathan: Bend, break-slap it, flip, or rub it down. . Not without compromising myself. It's too risky. Find a nother way-and be careful, okay?

Shit...now WHAT? He muses about it the entire day, except when an envelope of antrax at a State Senator's (R) is reported, and the team responds.  
It isn't until he's just outside the door to his condo that a possible solution pops into his head.

"Hey." He greets his girlfriend with a kiss, dreading to pass-on the news that he knows he must. He tells her, over glasses wine, that his State  
Department bud won't be able to intervene in her situation. Meg isn't surprised-DISAPPONTED, but not terribly surprised: she knows the White  
House philosophy as well as he-immigrants theives, murderers, rapists-maybe not ALL, but probably the majority-they bring diseases, steal jobs,  
come only for welfare-blahblahBULLSHITandMOREBULLSHIT. They'd talked themselves into believing that this avenue might bring success, and  
now they're almost out of 'plays'. They go to bed, make love, and Reade promises that he will keep seeking a way to assist her with this very bleak  
oulook she's facing. If there's no other way, he'll propose.

The next day, Meg begs out of the magazine office she works in, citing a hot story, and visits Reade at the NYO. Stepping-off the elevator, she  
runs into Tasha Zapata, Edgar's..._FRIEND_ Meg, greets her warmly, including a hug. "Why so down?, THe lovely latina Agent asks,  
more out of courtesy than real concern. "May we speak in private, Tasha? I really need someone to talk to, and Egar says that you're an excellent  
listener." (_YEAH, I'm soo good at_ listenting, I didn't listen to my HEART until it was too late.)

"Sure, let's go to the cafeteria-we should have some privacy at this hour."

Once there, with cups of coffee on the table bewtween them, Meg confides in Zapata the reason for her distress

"My family came from India when I was 6. My uncle arranged our papers, and we thought everything was okay. Then, when I was 16,  
I took my documents to DMV to get my driver's license... The lady at the counter took one look at them and said that if I didn't want to get  
arrested I should burn the whole pile which I did-SMARTISH...that means quickly."

"Your uncle got you fakes."

Nodding assent, Meg says: "I've gone to college, paid taxes; I've worked at two high-profile newspapers without being discovered.  
But everything that I do, that I've DONE-all of my positives...it's a roll of the dice...MAGA, right?"

Despite herself, Tasha empathizes 100% with her romantic rival's plight. She's BORN HERE, and since the recent election, she's  
been directed to 'go back to her own country' at least half a dozen times-at least until they see the badge on her belt, and the holstered side-  
arm on her hip.She says, sincerley, "That's a fucked-up way to live."

"Agreed: I don't know what's WORSE-the idea of being shipped off to a place that I barely remember, or the stress of risking being  
discovered at any moment. This is my home. I love this country. And I'm proud of what I have contributed."

As you should be. Who else knows? Besides, Edgar?"

Sighing, Meg responds, "Just a few people over the years. You can't do it alone. You need allies, people that you can trust."

"And you can trust me."

Meg peers at her a bit shrewdly. "Can I?"After all, it has not gone unoticed the way that the Latina knock-out looks at Edgar, and he  
HER.

"Of course. The chances of me hurting my best friend in ANY WAY is negative 1007...hurting YOU is hurting HIM. And I will never  
do that." (Aun que me cueste my propio alegria)..."Okay, I'm just gonna say it. You're undocumented, and you decide to date the Assistant  
Director of the FBI?"

Chuckling, Meg says, "He didn't exactly lead with that. And by the time I knew, it was too late. I was in love."

(Oops...Too late. She was already in love with Reade...._I KNOW THE FEELING,_ Tasha thinks to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION  
Even if it costs me my own happiness (Aun que me cueste my propio alegria)


End file.
